Morning Glory
by jennieman
Summary: What's the story, Morning Glory? The story is waking up with Archie and Atlanta. Short little fluffball of a story.


_What's the story, Morning Glory?_

*****

*****

Atlanta giggled lightly as Archie frowned in his sleep. She reached up again, gently brushing his messy hair against his forehead, tickling him slightly. He mumbled something and tried to shuffle away. Atlanta choked back a laugh and tickled him harder. He made a disgruntled noise and rolled over, right on top of her. She let out a muffled squeak of surprise, pouting as he buried his face into her neck.

Ah well, there were other ticklish places to be found. She grinned evilly and let her hands wander. They slowly wandered down his ribcage, poking gently every once in awhile. Alas, to no avail. Atlanta frowned as her fingers continued searching, reaching down to his hip and giving a little poke. She smiled as Archie twitched slightly, and trailed her fingers across smooth skin to just below his belly button. She gave another poke and giggled as his muscles tensed, and he moved away from her slightly. Gently resting her fingertips on his skin, she slowly let her nails drag across it, trailing down to his thigh.

She was startled by his hand suddenly grabbing hers, his breath hot on her neck.

"Cut it out and let me sleep," Archie growled sleepily into her ear, bringing her hand back up. Atlanta pouted and pushed against him slightly. He simply turned his head the other way, not moving off of her at all. Archie sighed and tried to drift off to sleep again. But Atlanta wasn't having any of that. She licked her finger and stuck it in his ear, earning a sudden cry of disgust from her lover. She giggled helplessly as he turned back to her, a disgusted, indignant glare on his face. He sighed and pouted slightly.

"Lanta, why can't you just let me sleep?" he grumbled, voice rough and low. She smirked devilishly and flicked his forehead.

"Because you're way more fun when you're awake. And I just like bugging you. Dork," she teased. Archie frowned and rolled away with a huff, turning his back to her.

"Well I like you better when you're asleep. It's much quieter," he complained, tired eyes falling closed once more. Atlanta glared at his back for a moment. She rolled towards him, propping herself up on her elbows to look down at his face. "You can be a very annoying bed partner, you know that?"

"But you still love me, don't you?" she asked quietly, studying his profile. He rolled onto his back again and opened his eyes to smile up at her.

"Of course I do Atlanta," he said, cupping her cheek in his hand. She smiled and nuzzled into the small embrace gently. He pulled her down for a swift kiss. "But that doesn't mean you can't be annoying as hell sometimes."

"Hey!" she frowned, smacking him lightly on the chest. He laughed and pulled her down, rolling over top of her once more. She gave another squeak as he squished her, resting most of his weight on her small frame. "Hey! I ain't your pillow, damn it! Get offa me."

"Mmm, but you're so soft and squishy…comfy pillow," Archie sighed mirthfully, nuzzling into her neck.

"Grr…Archie. Get off," Atlanta demanded. Archie smirked and nipped at her neck.

"Well, I'd love to, but tickling ain't gonna do it," he replied, moving his way up to her earlobe. She blushed furiously as he nibbled at it, squirming slightly against his body.

"Mmm, but squirming like that just might."

"Archie!" she squeaked as he sucked on her neck, hands running down her body. She bit her lip, trying not to smile as he rubbed his thumb against her waist. Her attempts were futile however, when his hand slid up to brush against her breast and she let out a soft, involuntary moan. Archie smirked and, sliding his hands beneath her, rolled gently over onto his back, depositing her on top of his body. Atlanta blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw, I was enjoying the view," Archie teased, rubbing her leg gently.

"Archie!" she admonished, face burning as it turned red. She refused to look down at him as he laughed softly beneath her. They hadn't been lovers for very long, and Atlanta found herself shy about being openly naked with Archie. More to the point, about the way he would very openly stare at her body. Archie smiled fondly up at her as she gazed about the room, blush spreading down to her covered chest. He reached up and moved her arms away, tugging her down to lay atop him. Nuzzling into her neck, he sighed.

"Gotta say, this is the perfect way to wake up. We should wake up like this more often," he grinned. Atlanta smirked down at him, playing with a strand of his hair.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she teased, laughing as he nodded vigorously, puppy dog pout firmly in place. Laying her head down on his chest, she snuggled up against him contentedly. "Hmm. So would I."

"Good. Case closed. Now then, since you insist on keeping me awake…" Archie grinned devilishly, and spun them over, once again squishing Atlanta beneath him. Her shriek of outrage was muffled by his lips, her protests quickly dying in favour of putting her tongue to better use. It really was a wonderful way to wake up.

*

*

* * *

A/N: OMG. jennieman actually wrote A/A fluff? Is the world ending? Has hell frozen over? Idunno, it must have for me to actually do something traditional. Lol it's so far out of what has become my norm that I'm not sure what to think of it. It's kinda…adorable? Maybe? Ah, who knows, that's why I ask for reviews, so I can let you guys decide for me XD.


End file.
